Airplanes
by XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX
Summary: Takes place after NM, Bella while in the woods faces a new vamp. and her journey continues from there. Dedicated to RobsBaby As an Early Birthday gift lolz
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is a story complety started by My Black Dahila Artis- HollyWood Undead

"You were mearly a distraction," Edward told me, his voice hard and cruel.

"Does your family feel the same?" I spat with venom as his topaz eyes stared coldly into my tear filled brown ones.

"Of course, but we've grown tired of playin human. So, we are all leavin Bella, but . . ." He hesitated for only a moment, before continueing. "Promise you'll stay safe," his eyes blazed with a golden fire. Then it was gone, and his eyes hardened again. "For Charlie's sake, of course." His lips came down and lightly kissed the top of my head, then he turned and left.

And I watched him go. I sank to the floor and curled in a ball on the floor, my world fallin apart around me.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out reality. The birds high pitched chirpings faded and the chill from the night crept into my balled up form.

Then the swish of the air notified me to a presence, and for the first time since the James encounter, I was staring into the blood red eyes of a vampire.

Shock then acceptence of my death flooded through me. "Better then The Red bitch finding me," I sighed under my breathe, looking straight into the human drinkers eyes.

'Oh yea so let the next man eating sparkly vampire bite you real smart? What about Charlie?' I had to admit, my thoughts had a point.

So I looked at this new red eyed sparkly vampire over and saw she was two inches shorter than I was, had long, I mean really long, silver, blonde, and black hair to frame a round face with high cheek bones and plump lips. She was wearing some faded black jeans with a form fitting black t-shirt that said 'reality bites with a variety of sizes of teeth'.

Shock registered on her expression before it became curiosity. Then, her music like voice sounded out, low and feminine. "What are you doin' way out here, darlin'? It's to late for a pretty young lady like yourself to be out," her texas drawl sounded thick in her voice.

I thought over an answer, 'just tell her the truth she is obviously goin to eat you anyways.' Better get it over with.

"My _ex_-boyfriend Edward Cullen broke up with me and up and fled with his family!" It finally hit me. I'll never see Carlisle's or Esme's smiles or their futile attempts at discipline. Never see Emmett and his teasing nature. I'll never go shopping with Alice, while witnessing the death glares and bitchiness that was Rosalie. Never see Jasper brood in a corner and agrivate me with his changing my emotions.

I broke down into tears collapsing onto the floor. 'What's up floor?' 'You do look rather different. I didn't think you were this cold or stone cage like, last time we met.' I look up to see this new sparkly vampire in front of me. She stares at me in understanding. "Darlin' I'm sorry for what you went through, so how about I take you to your house?"

At her question I shook my head quickly in negative. 'We cant go back,' I told myself. 'I know that!' My other me agreed.

She looked confused but didnt question. "I could take you back to my house..." she trailed off, uncertainly, looking at me.

"Uh, yeah, can we please go there?"

She nodded "Sure but dont you at least wanna know my name?" She said, smiling wryly.

I blushed, 'oh yeah brain fart.' "My names Isabella Marie Swan. What's yours?"

Her laugh sounded more like an evil chuckle, and it gave me a strange rush. "My name's Mary Jane Whitlock, Of the Whitlock coven." I heard her mutter underneath her breath, _"Peter's gonna have a field day with this one. Fuck, and the Major"_

I held onto my new sparkly savior, as she picked me up and we sprinting away from my old life and into a new one. I felt completly safe and didnt care.

_Fuck you Edward and the fuckin volvo you drive in!_

A:N/ Ehh shory chapter just had to get some things out the way reveiw if you feel like more! Thanx to THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP for Beta'in ^_^

B:A/ And if you love my awesome Beta'ing skills, Review! Hit me up with a PM, if you got a story that needs a Beta. I'd be happy to help! :D


	2. Gone Forever

A:N/ Okay thanx for all da alerts and watnot but review or two would be neice ^_^ lets me kno wats goin on in those mindz lolz! But Ehh Here's another chapter!

Mary Jane quickly ran us to her car parked in a pinic area she deposited me in the backseat and provided me with a pillow and blanket. I raised my eyebrow with a 'Wat the Fuck' look and she elaborated. "human charades, sleeping, its wat you still do right?" she asked. and i giggled. "Yea, how long has it been since you've been with a human?" It was her turn to laugh she closed my door and got in the drivers seat. "Oh awhile i know you cant tell, but i really dont eat humans my eyes just refuse to suck up my human blood, i live off animal blood." I looked at her in disbelief. She scoffed "I kno i dont get it either" Then she started her truck i have no idea wat it was but it had a big cab and it was a deep sparkly purple. as the radio started a song flowed through the speakers.

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain_

_I can see my life_

_Flashing before my eyes_

_Then I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up i'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die_

_I will not die_

_I will survive._

I let the flow off the music go throughout my body. I can feel it relaxing against the beats. it's melody lulling me into a sleep. _'hey, wat about Charlie?' 'Wat about him he'll be fine he hardly noticed me' 'pssh gotta be all negative I'm already visualizing the duct tape around your mouth' '*scoff* 'i dont need to argue with you good day!'_ and i let my mind drift off.

*Dream Sequence lolz*

_I stood in mine and Edwards meadow, watching with glee as i saw him sparkly then he vanished and another vampire stood in his place buit his skin was shining brighter then Edwards the sun reflecting off his blonde curls. as my eyes adjusted i realized it was Jasper. and his body was covered in crescent scars. i stepped forward and traced them and looked up into his golden eyes. _

_"Jasper... wat happened to you?"_

_Suddenly the sun was gone and thunder crashed and lighting lit up the sky and the growls of many vampires filled the air. the vibration shaking the ground._

_a flash of lighting showed millions of blood-crazed vampires charging towards me and Jasper. i screamed in pain and terror as they attacked Jasper. and then venom coated teeth sinking into my skin._

_Venom burns..._

*End Dream Sequence lolz*

I shot up and screamed. My Vampire companion slammed on the brakes and we stopped she flipped on the hazards and turned off the truck and got in the backseat. she opened her arms and i jumped in them reveling in the comfort of the stone arms and the coldness. "tell me wats wrong" she gently coaxed. I breathed out shakily "Ni..nightmare." and she nodded.

"Well Darlin' we still got a ways to go. You wanna sit in the fornt?" and i nodded shakily. And we both moved to the front of the truck and she turned on the engine and the music resumed and we continued on our way.

_Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you_

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind me  


A:N/ Ehh short chapter reveiw if you feel like more, or have some criticism for stuff lolz


End file.
